


I Was Feeling Shameless

by RemitheDaydreamer



Series: I'm thinking we should cross the line [3]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Badly, Betty Cooper really wants Jughead Jones, F/M, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemitheDaydreamer/pseuds/RemitheDaydreamer
Summary: Betty Cooper had formed a very shameful habit. For the past few days at midnight she had been creeping out of her dorm room into the shower stalls to “take care of business.”OR: Betty Cooper can't stop thinking about Jughead Jones between her thighs.Bughead, College AU part 3.





	I Was Feeling Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> ...And this accidentally became an AU series.

Betty Cooper had formed a very shameful habit. For the past few days at midnight she had been creeping out of her dorm room into the shower stalls to “take care of business.”

It wasn’t like she could help it – ever since her and Jughead hooked up she was hung up beyond belief. The image of him between her thighs made her sex pulsate with need. No matter what time of day her mind would wander: in class, when she was studying, when she was working out, when she was hanging out with Ronnie…she was just horny 24/7.

So here she was again at the literal crack of dawn, hand between her thighs, disc jockeying herself into coming in the shower stalls. She was not proud of it, but she needed the relief. She also needed a place for easy clean up. Much to her mortification, masturbating to the image of a soaked Jughead Jones made her come a lot more enthusiastically than she had in the past.

The first night after their romp, she was desperate but also sleepy. So, she had tried quietly jacking off in her dorm room with a sleeping Veronica just a few feet away. The mission was successful, but that’s when she found out about her new habit. Right as she came – spurts of her come shot out, completing ruining her sheets. Needless to say she was completely mortified and she didn’t want her best friend to find out. It was rude enough that she was masturbating just a few feet away from her – though, truth be told, her ministrations weren’t so terrible compared to the time that Veronica and Archie thought she was sleeping.

Anyhow, after that messy night, she had resorted to sneaking out of their dorm room to satiate her need.

 

* * *

 

The steam of the shower was filling her lungs, and she had been at it for ten minutes, but nothing was happening. She bit her lip in frustration – she just had to concentrate more. 

She leaned her naked body against the cold tiles, closing her eyes. With a sigh, she let her hands wander to her nipples, letting the memory of their scandalous hook up fill her mind.

 

* * *

 

 _"What do you want me to do, Betty?" He asked playfully, before placing a kiss on her throbbing bundle of nerves._

_She looked down at him, with heavy lidded eyes. "I need you to make me come all over your hot tongue, Jones."_

* * *

 

She hissed at the memory, rubbing her clit harder as her wetness quickly built up. She bit her lip again, continuing to twist and play with her left nipple. 

She let out a quiet moan; she knew it was going to happen soon.

 

* * *

 

_"I'm gonna come, and I need you to come with me."_

 

* * *

 

“Fuck.” She cursed out, as the familiar spray of cum soaked her fingers. 

She continued stroking until the streams of cum subsided. With hazy vision, she sleepily went under the showerhead, letting the now cold water wake up her skin.

_You need to calm the fuck down, Cooper._

 

* * *

 

 “You look terrible, Betty.” Veronica teased the next morning.

Betty sighed and looked at her reflection. Veronica was right. She had bags under her eyes, her skin looked dull, and her hair definitely looked like it lost shine. She wished she could be one of those people who looked amazing with a few hours of sleep, but she wasn’t. She needed at least six hours, but for the last couple of days she had been sleeping for three to four hours max.

“If it makes you feel any better, I don’t look any better either. Lack of sex does that to you. I’m so glad that Arch is coming next week so I can finally get railed.” The brunette started, before joining Betty in front of their full-length mirror. “Though, I could have sworn you looked positively glowing earlier this week…” She said, with a cock of an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes at her best friend. “What are you implying, Ronnie?”

Veronica shrugged, and went to her dresser, casually spraying her _Chanel No.5_ on her wrists. “If I didn’t know any better, I suspect that you may be the other half of the ‘Shower Stall Fuck Buddies’.”

Betty felt a blush creep up her cheeks. “You know I don’t do casual, Ronnie.”

The socialite smirked and grabbed her _Birkin_ backpack. “I ran into Jughead the other day. He told me that you two ‘chatted’.” She said with her hands motioning air quotes.

The blonde’s eyes widened as she realized exactly what she was implying. “Ronnie –“

“Oh, look at the time – got to go!” She said cheekily before whipping out the door.

The door softly slammed, leaving Betty alone with her thoughts. She wasn’t surprised her friend had figured it out; she was always adept at “sex sleuthing”. She had known immediately every time Kevin crawled to the Southside to hook up with his “not boyfriend”, Joaquin. Veronica had also figured out that her and Jughead had hooked up at Reggie’s party.

She chuckled to herself and fixed her ponytail one last time. She stared at her reflection, and repeated the mantra that she had been telling herself all day: ‘this is just a phase’.

She had lasted without sex for a long time before Jughead, so she could do it again. Besides, she wanted epic romance – not casual hooking up. She had told Jughead that after their romp in the shower and she had meant it. She just had to ignore her vagina, which seemed to have a mind of its own lately.

_THIS IS JUST A PHASE._

 

* * *

 

_Damn it._

She had tried, really she did – but it was like her need to be satisfied had increased throughout the day. So, here she was again at midnight creeping into the shower stalls like a sex-crazed maniac.

 _It’s fine, I’ll just rub one out real quick and retreat…_

She opened the door to the stalls, listening for any noise, but heard nothing. She felt a smile tug at her lips, as she tossed her towel over her shoulder. Following her usual routine, she stripped herself of her bathrobe, revealing a lacy black number.

(Hey if she was going to shamelessly jack off, she was going to do it in style.)

With a sneaky smile she tip toed to her usual side.

_Fuck._

She wasn’t alone.

In front of her was the vision of her dirty fantasies. Jughead Jones was right in front of her in a dangerous state of undress. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, and the outline of his muscles somehow looked even more delicious under the harsh fluorescent light.

_Wait – retreat! ABORT!_

She was about to quietly tip toe out, but like he sensed her presence, he turned around with his signature smirk. “Cooper, nice shower gear.” He said smoothly, as he gazed at her scantily clad body. Feeling self conscious, she quickly grabbed her bathrobe and tightly tied it around her waist.

“Jones.” She breathed out.

She swallowed her saliva, as she felt the heat start to tingle at her shoulders down to her already obnoxiously wet sex. They both stared at each other for a moment, like they were playing chicken. She didn’t want to leave first. If she did, it would mean that he had won. He had already unknowingly bewitched her body; she wouldn’t let him take her pride either.

As if reading her mind, he smirked - clearly baiting her.

Not wanting to lose the battle she walked closer to him, making sure that she was in a compromisingly close distance.

“How have you been?” She asked.

She tilted her head, trying her best to ignore the pulsation between her legs.

“Betts, you’re trembling.” He said, before reaching out to touch her elbow to steady her.

Her breath hitched at his burning touch. Her whole body was already in sensory overload, and it was so, so, embarrassing. She bit her lip, feeling her arousal drip to her inner thigh.

“I got to go.” She squeaked out.

She turned to walk away, but as if fate were mocking her, she stepped on a particularly wet part of the tile and slipped. Mirroring the last time, she fell into his muscular arms, which immediately encircled waist. “You really have to stop falling for me, Cooper.” He teased, breath dangerously close to her ear.

Steadying herself, she slowly exited his grip. She wanted to fan herself (but of course she couldn’t), because Jughead fucking Jones was right in front of her like sex on a stick and she had adamantly proclaimed days before that she did not want to hook up.

She felt another pulsation and audibly groaned in frustration.

_Traitor._

“I’ll see you later, Jug.” She mumbled out before her body could betray her again.

“Betts.” He called out softly.

Goosebumps crept up her back at the sound of his voice.

“Yes, Jug?” She quipped.

Her eyes met his, and she realized what she had forgotten.

“Your towel?”

She nodded wordlessly and walked over to take it from his hands. It was supposed to be a quick exchange, but his hands went to cup hers instead, consequently sending a familiar shock of electricity up her arm.

Her towel dropped ceremoniously to the ground, and she could feel herself blushing at her clumsiness. Their eyes both dropped to the floor, before meeting each other’s. Stepping over the towel, Jughead walked dangerously close to Betty, invading her personal space.

“You sure you doing okay, Cooper?” He asked, his voice raspy with want.

She could feel her breath become unsteady again.

 _She was putty. Pure fucking putty_.

“No, not really.” She admitted, letting her desire take over.

“Why?” He asked quietly, his blue eyes boring into hers.

“Haven’t been sleeping.”

His eyes quirked in curiosity, as they stepped even closer together. “Tell me more.” He said, letting his hands fall to her waist.

“I think I’d rather show you.”

Feeling her inner siren take over, she took off her robe. With a smirk, she grabbed one of his hands and guided it towards her wet sex.

“Fuck, Betts. You can’t do that…” He sputtered. “You said –“

Betty immediately put a finger to his lips. “I know what I said.” She started, before her voice dropped an octave. “Forget it.”

She placed a finger at the bottom of his chin, tilting his head towards her. “I can’t sleep because you won’t leave my mind.” She kissed him chastely on the lips before sweetly kissing his exposed shoulder. “I come in here every night to take care of myself because I get so wet.” She rasped.

“What do you do?” He whispered, dropping his head to her ear, lightly nipping it just the way he knew she liked it.

She moaned, as his fingers dipped into her slick folds, lightly rubbing. “Tell me.” He demanded.

“I touch myself…” She stuttered out.

“And?” He whispered into her ear, as he rubbed her sex faster.

“While thinking about you…” She said as she let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

His tongue darted out and teased the exposed flesh of her neck. “And then what, Betts?” He asked, temporarily pausing his ministrations.

“And then I come, I come so hard that I…”

“What? That you what?”

Betty shook her head, not quite wanting to reveal that embarrassing detail. He shook his head right back, and let his fingers free from her slick folds. “Juggie, please…”She begged.

His pupils were blown wide with desire as he wiped his wet fingers onto her thighs, leaving a hot sticky mess. “I need you to tell me what happens, Cooper.” He said, leaving wet open mouth kisses on her neck.

“I…I come so hard that I squirt all over my fingers.” She boldly admitted.

He leaned forward and kissed her softly. “Good girl.”

She felt her body heat up more at his dominating words. His hands went to her waist, lifting her body into his strong arms.

“Where are we going?” She asked innocently.

“I’m gonna make you come, princess.” He said, letting his towel slowly fall to the floor as he walked towards the familiar shower stall.

He gently dropped her on the cold shower tiles. He reached over to the knob turning it on to its highest setting like last time. He sat on the shower stall bench, and scooted back leaving a perfect spot between his thighs just for her.

“Come sit, pretty girl.”

Hypnotically she sat between his thighs. She pressed right up against him, relishing in the feeling of his hardened cock on her backside. Feeling emboldened she rubbed her ass against his member, wanting to tease him. In response, he grabbed her hips to steady her. “Not right now, Betts.”

His hands lifted up her damp lace number, letting his hands settle by her thighs. “What do you want me to do?”

She didn’t want to play games anymore. Her pussy was sopping with desire and she needed release.

“I need you to rub my pussy until I’m wet all over your fingers.”

She swore she could feel him smirk into her shoulder, but she didn’t care. She needed him so bad.

“As you wish.” He whispered as he sucked on her pulse point.

His fingers danced onto her inner thigh before hitting the place that she needed it the most. This time, he didn’t dip into her folds right away. Instead, he traced the outline of her slit with his finger, fascinated at the fact that her arousal had leaked out that far. 

“You feel so good, pretty girl.” He encouraged as he continued to trace patterns on her sex.

His fingers slowly parted her folds, avoiding her overly sensitive bundle of nerves. He rubbed slowly, high off the fact that she was this wet for him.

“How badly do you want to come?”

She let out a ragged breath, and reached up to her breasts to cup them. “So bad, Juggie.”

He stopped rubbing her sex, opting to insert two fingers instead. He pumped his fingers in and out of her pussy, fascinated with the lewd sounds he was helping create.

“Fuck, I’m so wet…”

He increased the speed of his pumping, before adding his free hand to rub her engorged clit.

“How badly do you want to come, again?” He teased.

She whined as he slowed down his movements. She knew what he wanted to hear.

“So bad, baby…”

He picked up his movements again. Rubbing her wet, wet folds while curling his fingers into her eager sex.

“Yes…” She let out, feeling the familiar burning heat, which indicated what was about to happen.

“Juggie, I’m gonna come…”

Meeting her demands he rubbed even faster. Soon, Betty let out a feral moan as streams of her arousal shot out in spurts. Amplifying her orgasm, he bit her shoulder, grazing his teeth just the way she liked it  

He continued his ministrations until she stopped leaking cum. She breathed a sigh of her relief, slumping her head into his shoulder for a second. Her arousal was slicked all over her thighs and his fingers and it made her feel so powerful. 

She lazily kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

_God, she wanted him to know how grateful she was._

Feeling her inner siren creep up again, she switched her position, shifting to straddle him. She was so dizzy with desire and she wanted return the favor. 

Before he could react she slid her sex onto his eager cock.

“Fuck, Betts I’m not going to last long…” He admitted. 

“Good, cause neither am I.” She said as she began to ride him fast and hard.

Forget epic romance.

_Being shameless was so much better._


End file.
